A Light in the Darkness
by Meana
Summary: Trapped in a room. Based on an old challenge.


A Light in the Darkness by Meana

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters so don't sue me. All you'd get is an increasing debt.  
Summary: Rollie and Angie are trapped in a room.  
Feedback: Yes please. 

The following is an F/X: The Series story based on the Story Challenge on [ Megan's F/X Page.][1] To find out more go there. 

A Light In The Darkness--A 'The Fallen' Challenge Story  
by Meana  
meanarose@sympatico.ca or meana@rocketmail.com 

With a sigh Angie looked around her. The dreary grey walls of the small room seemed to look back at her. 

"How do we manage to get ourselves into these messes?" she murmured under her breath. Gently her hand stroked the face of the man who's head lay in her lap. "Come on Rollie! Wake up!" she whispered fiercely. 

A slight rumbling sound from her left drew a nervous glance. The pile of rubble there shifted menacingly, small bits of cement showering to the floor. A low moan from her lap pulled her gaze back to the man who was her best friend. 

"Rollie! You okay?" she asked anxiously as he opened his eyes. 

"Just peachy Ang," was the sarcastic reply. "Oh my poor head. What happened?" Slowly he sat up. 

"There was an explosion somewhere in the building. It caused the stairs and a small portion of the ceiling to collapse," Angie replied with a nod towards the rubble. "You got hit on the head by a chunk of cement while you tried to keep me from getting hurt." Angie smiled gently at Rollie. "You were knocked unconscious. I've looked around and I can't see any way to get out. We still have both flashlights but no food or water. I think there's an air vent somewhere because the air isn't becoming stale but, I can't find it." 

Rollie frowned at Angie's words. "The director and Eldon know where we are, right?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but I've got no idea how long it'll take them to get to us." 

"Well, I'm going to look around," Rollie proclaimed. "Maybe I'll be able to find the air vent." With those words he started to stand. A sudden wave of dizziness forced him to sit again. "Or maybe not." 

Worriedly Angie asked, "Are you all right Rol?" She knelt beside him but she didn't know what to do. She was an effects artist for Pete's sake, not a doctor. 

"I'm fine sweetie," Rollie reassured her. "I'm just a little dizzy so I guess I'm not going to look for a way out." Carefully he reached out and took Angie's hand. He looked into her scared face and wished he could chase her fears away. "Come here," he said softly and gently he pulled her closer to him. "We'll be fine love. We always are." With a sigh he leaned back against the cement walls, his arms wrapped securely around the fragile form of his assistant. 

For a half an hour the two friends sat silently together, giving and receiving comfort. Hands often moved, touching, caressing, providing reassurance that the other was still there. 

"I'm glad you're here with me Rol," Angie said softly. "I know that if I was alone I'd be going bonkers by now." 

"Hey no problem," Rollie answered. He tried to keep his voice light but, despite his best efforts his worry shone through. "There's no one else I'd like to be stuck with." 

Angie smiled, then gasped as the flashlight flickered out. Slowly she groped around until she found the other flashlight. With relief she turned it on and allowed its bright light to chase the darkness away. 

Reluctantly Rollie reached over and placed his finger on the flashlights power switch. "Maybe we'd better leave it off Ang. We might need it later." He waited for her hesitant nod before he turned the light off. In the darkness he reached for Angie and once more pulled her into his arms. 

Willingly, eager for the safety she always felt in his arms, Angie let Rollie hold her. Though she was loathe to admit it, the absolute darkness of the room, their dungeon almost, made her a little nervous. 

"Talk to me Rollie. Please," she asked, her voice revealing her fear. 

"Sure," Rollie said as he pulled her more tightly to him. "How about I tell you a story? Something my mother used to tell me?" When he felt her nod he began to talk. 

And so the next few hours passed relatively quickly. When Rollie finished talking Angie would start. The two told each other stories from their childhood's, of events which occurred before they knew one another. They reminisced about the time, good and bad, that they'd had together. Laughter and tears filled the small room. Eventually time took its toll and the two friends drifted off to sleep, safe in one another's arms. 

*****

"We found them!" a voice rang out disturbing Rollie's sleep. Slowly he lifted his head and looked into the concerned faces of strangers. 

"Are you okay sir?" one asked and Rollie nodded yes. 

"Angie, love, time to wake up. It's time to go home." Rollie smiled at the mumble he received as an answer. The smile quickly turned into laughter as the reality of their rescue hit him. The deep sound woke Angie as his words had not. 

"Rollie?" she murmured sleepily. 

Still laughing Rollie said, "Get up Ang. We're getting out of here, going home." 

"Home!?" Angie said and then finally noticed the rescue workers hovering nearby. She smiled as she realized they could leave. Soon her own laughter joined Rollie's. 

They were free! 

The End 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/in/MIrvin/fxpage.html



End file.
